


spilling tea

by sorim



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorim/pseuds/sorim
Summary: when mamori gets drunk and accidentally spilled her and hiruma's sex life.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	spilling tea

"how about a glass of beer tonight?" yamato insisted, "it's the end of the semester, after all."

  
"kekeke, sure!" hiruma grinned, "let's make a bet too, then. the one who loses, pay!"

mamori closed the clubhouse door behind her, the clock hit eight pm, still an early night for all of them to go home, but mamori wasn't interested in getting drunk for the night, "i'm not joining," she refused, "i'll be waiting for you at my place, then," she patted hiruma's back as she bid goodbye.

"Whaddya mean not joining?! you're in, fucking manager!" hiruma let out a burst of devilish laughter. he put an arm over her shoulder and dragged her with him, yamato, and ikkyu.

* * *

"...hic."

it's ten pm and mamori's face has been tainted pink all over. intoxication took over her consciousness and her eyes went blurry. on the table, yamato was still as fresh as ever, ikkyu's face just a little bit reddish, and hiruma still a hundred percent alert. the boys were still throwing jokes at each other meanwhile the girl had gone silent. she was drunk already. it was the first time the three of them had seen her drunk because she always refused to drink whenever there was a party; she muttered she'd be the one responsible to have all of the members back home.

hiruma had seen her drunk before though, just not _this_ drunk.

"so do we have a plan for a summer training camp?" yamato opened up a new topic, "i heard you did an extreme training in america back in high school."

"kekeke, sit back and relax! you don't come for the training, the training _is the one coming_ for you!" hiruma responded with his typical smirk.

"oh really? how-"

"...hiruma- _kun_!" mamori suddenly yelled. her voice made the table go silent in an flash.

"what?" hiruma, not knowing what to respond to a drunken wreck beside him, helped mamori straighten her back from a slumped sitting position.

"next time..." mamori mumbled, "next time we're doing _it_ , don't be so rough!"

_IT?!_ yamato and ikkyu in front of her froze.

"it doesn't hurt.. but it's uncomfortable! you think something that massive is gonna go all the way instantly?" mamori smacked hiruma's shoulder weakly. the man beside her didn't seem intrigued at all. hiruma only murmured _yeah, yeah_ , and rubbed mamori's back to help her calm down, her voice wasn't very loud, but still audible for the tables near to them to hear.

_MASSIVE?!_ ikkyu and yamato were in shock.

"i can't do that every day...." mamori's voice sounded a bit lower, like she was losing consciousness.

_EVERYDAY?!_ this time yamato and ikkyu gulped.

"whaddya mean? you're the one who said you need it, woman," hiruma finally responded with a clear voice, he still rubbed mamori's back, "i think that's enough beer for today, you'll be fucking embarrassed tomorrow if you continue this behavior."

_SHE SAID SHE NEEDED IT?!?!_ in awe, yamato and ikkyu exchanged glances. what an unimaginable side of their manager that they got to see tonight.

"i... liked the taste though..." mamori replied to hiruma. at this point, yamato and ikkyu don't know what to respond anymore.

"yeah, yeah, you liked strawberry? why are you, a grown-ass woman, still wanting flavored paracetamol?" hiruma hissed, he helped mamori to stand, "i think me and this woman need to go back now." hiruma let out a sigh.

"i can't help it, 500 mg paracetamol is too big for my throat..." mamori finally fell into hiruma's collarbone, her mumbling went inaudible after that. meanwhile yamato and ikkyu were still processing the conclusion of their conversation.

"what- what? paracetamol?!" yamato was dumbfounded.

hiruma lifted an eyebrow, "huh?" he then snickered an annoying laughter, "what? were you guys expecting something else?"

ikkyu made a big WTF with his face as hiruma put on mamori's coat on her, he then put a few bucks on the table to pay, since mamori lost, "the _massive_ part is true though."

* * *

"my head..." mamori pressed the space between her eyebrows, she felt dizziness all over. being drunk was never her favorite idea, a hangover is tough, and the aftertaste of regret when remembering what she did when she was drunk is bitter.

hiruma didn't say a word and sat on the side of the bed, he held out a glass of water and paracetamol.

"thank you.." mamori took the glass and the tablet.

"you should refrain from consuming too much of that drug," hiruma tore open the wrapper of the tablet for her.

"i can't help it, i felt dizzy too often."

hiruma averted his eyes away from her, "last night, it was my fault for getting you drunk. sorry."

never in a million years, mamori would expect hiruma to say sorry so genuinely like this, she went all sparkly, "aw, hiruma- _kun_! that's so cute!"

hiruma couldn't help but felt embarrassed, he retorted, "it's because you said all weird things yesterday! don't you remember? hah!"

mamori blinked slowly, tried to get the memory back. when she finally remembered what she had done last night, her eyes widened and she threw a pillow right on to hiruma's face.


End file.
